


I Treasure You

by holyhael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyhael/pseuds/holyhael





	I Treasure You

“Joanna,” Lucifer purrs seductively. Crawling on his hands and knees across the large bed makes his glowing eyes all the more predatory. Jo watches him from where she’s leaned against pillows and the headboard, completely exposed, legs drawn up and wide. Goosebumps canvas her skin like braille.

Lucifer, still in his clothes, as Jo surprised him here (and feels triumphant for it), kicks his shoes off as he creeps forward. He rises, reaches his arms up, and removes his shirt when his knees fall between her ankles. Jo drinks in the entire sight of him, his long, lithe body as it stretches up. Centered perfectly between the sharp bones of his hips and trailing from his belly button, a thin trail of hair leads into the elastic of his boxer briefs. Lucifer’s muscles ripple slightly as he works his shirt off completely and throws it aside.

“To what do I owe the pleasure this evening?” Lucifer continues.

Jo tries to keep her demeanor as calm and collected as possible, though seeing how Lucifer is gazing at her hungrily while he reaches to unbutton his jeans makes the charade difficult to keep up. “Can’t I just want your company?”

Lucifer nods. “Of course. But it isn’t often that I find you in bed before I am. Not that I’m complaining. ” He shifts his weight from one knee to the other to remove his jeans.

Jo just shrugs. Renewed need rushes through her veins and shoots straight for her cunt, begs for her to touch herself. She abstains, only because she knows Lucifer likes to do as much work for the both of them as he can. He likes to be in control and likes to make Jo squirm with his touch alone. He likes to read her and discover new parts of her without her telling him what to do, not that there’s much new to learn about Jo for Lucifer these days. “I’ve been waiting all night.”

A smile spreads over Lucifer’s mouth and curls over his teeth. He pushes down his undergarments in a fluid motion and throws them in the same direction as the rest of his clothes. “I won’t keep you waiting, then.”

His mouth meets hers in a sweet kiss. Lucifer sucks on her bottom lip, teases it with the gentlest graze of teeth that still makes Jo gasp and open her mouth further for him. Lucifer does not waste the invitation, sliding his tongue inside and pressing in further. He towers over her and cradles her jaw in his hands tenderly.

Jo isn’t sure how long they spend kissing, but when they finally pull apart, Jo is breathless, her breasts heaving up and down. She smiles around each breath she takes in and lets go. “Such a gentleman,” she croons as Lucifer brings his mouth down on her throat. She cants her head back to give him more room and is rewarded with intense suction right where her pulse flutters happily.

“Only the best for my queen,” Lucifer murmurs back. His nose runs through the warm spot where he just kissed, his breath evaporating the saliva left behind and giving Jo more goosebumps and a small tremble. “You deserve the best the universe has to offer you.”

“And that would be you,” Jo says without missing a beat, “Between my legs. Right now.”

Lucifer grins and meets Jo’s eyes before he lowers his lips to her skin again, this time right at the top of her breast. The pale skin is his to decorate as he pleases, a clean canvas - it’s been so long since they’ve last done this. Too long. Jo misses her marks. She knows Lucifer misses making them just as much.

“Be patient, Joanna,” Lucifer says against her skin. The kiss he plants there is closed-mouthed, simple. “All in good time.”

A grin tips Jo’s head back even further, opens her mouth to let her tongue tease along the edge of her lips, still wet from their kiss moments ago. She gasps, high-pitched, as Lucifer applies suction to her breast. She can practically feel the blood vessels under his tongue burst and color her skin bruise purple already. Teeth bite at her flesh but don’t break it.

A warm pulse spreads through Jo from her cunt and she gasps again. Lucifer has one of her nipples between his fingers, squeezing just enough to make Jo twitch, legs spasming briefly. The other nipple sits directly below Lucifer’s smiling mouth, which he lowers to suck lightly as if her breast has milk to offer him.

Unconsciously, Jo’s hands wander from where they clench the bedsheets to her clit. She’s able to massage it once before Lucifer catches her by the wrist.

“I’m getting there, darling,” he says. “Or is this pace not good enough for you?”

Jo takes several deep breaths before replying, “Go on.” She withdraws her hands to settle on Lucifer’s shoulders, nails curling into his skin, ready to scratch. She pushes Lucifer back down, and this time his mouth is lowered to her pale stomach. Lucifer only peppers small kisses as he makes his way down her abdomen, blushing pink spots of color that won’t last longer than a few minutes.

A soundless keen stretches Jo’s body out as Lucifer suddenly brings himself to her clit, sucking and dragging his tongue over the bud. Jo tries to keep herself from bucking too hard into his caress, but it’s impossible to control her body. It wants. It needs. Jo whines as tender fingers stroke the outside of her pussy, slick and hot.

“Oh, Joanna,” Lucifer murmurs. He noses her clit, breathes against her. “It’s been so long.”

“Just a few days,” Jo tries to say as calmly as possible when there’s fire inside her veins. Her hips thrust up again, searching for Lucifer’s mouth and not finding it. “Maybe six. Who’s counting?”

“It would seem like you are.”

Jo opens her eyes just in time to see Lucifer’s grin, his twinkling eyes, his wet chin, before he dives back down. A loud moan vibrates Jo from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes.

“Come on, princess,” Lucifer purrs. His finger penetrates her fully, sliding and exploring her cunt with the expertise he’s always used. First, he uses just one, but soon a second enters her, then a third. They twist and curl and pump, and all the while Lucifer’s beautiful mouth remains on her clit, pushing it around with his tongue, sucking, kissing. Jo whimpers as a wave overcomes and pulses through her. Electricity and warmth surge through her veins and bring her to a floating bliss that carries her comfortably until the tide evens, leaving her trembling and wet.

When Jo finally comes to her senses and blearily opens her eyes, Lucifer fills her entire vision. He towers over her, hands on either side of her, ensuring she can’t go anywhere or look anywhere else, not that she would dream of doing either.

“That was amazing,” Jo exhales, a happy, unrestrained smile spreading into her cheeks.

“Remember,” Lucifer says as he dips down to give Jo a benevolent kiss. His chin is wet with her juices, and he tastes like her, but Jo doesn’t mind. “Only the best.”

Jo hums appreciatively. “I know. Thank you.”

With one last kiss, Lucifer eases back up. “Now, princess,” he says seductively. “Are you ready to take my cock?”

There’s no hesitation in Jo’s nod. “God, yes.”

Lucifer grins. “Good.”

He grips his erection in his right hand, the same one that teased and stroked Jo’s cunt until she orgasmed. The slick glistens over Lucifer’s cock. With a few more strokes, precome pearls at the top, and Lucifer swipes over it with his thumb to spread it around, too.

“If you keep doing that,” Jo starts, “you won’t be able to fuck me.”

“That would be inexcusable,” Lucifer agrees. He positions himself before Jo’s cunt. With a self-satisfied smirk, he rubs the head over Jo’s oversensitive clit, making her shudder. “You’re very beautiful, Joanna Beth. You don’t know how hard it is not to come right now.”

Jo swallows and licks her lips. “Just fuck me already.” As an afterthought, she hastily adds, “Please.”

“As you wish.”

It doesn’t take much longer after that for Lucifer to pull Jo down to the edge of the bed, her legs falling off the edge on either side of Lucifer. Lucifer doesn’t take his eyes or his hands off her. His hands are warm as they caress her silky thighs and brush her folds. When Jo twitches and shivers, she grazes Lucifer’s cockhead, but it does not enter her. Despite Jo’s desperate attempts to fill herself with him, Lucifer remains steady and in control.

“You’re eager,” Lucifer notes obviously.

“Of course I am,” Jo says.

Lucifer nods and hums a note. Then, he takes his cock into his hand and directs himself to Jo’s cunt.

Having already been fingered open, there isn’t any pain as Lucifer fills her and starts thrusting in. if he can help it, Lucifer would never hurt Jo if she didn’t want him to, which is far more than many of Jo’s previous beaus. She knows there won’t be any of those anymore. Now that she knows how good it can be, she doesn’t ever want to leave. Lucifer is all she wants.

She smiles dreamily up at Lucifer as he thumbs her clit. Jo trembles with every touch. At a particularly violent stroke, the muscles of Jo’s cunt contract around Lucifer’s cock, and he moans softly. It’s the most beautiful sound to hear him unraveling. A surge of power thrums boldly through Jo’s veins, and she seizes again.

“Oh, Joanna,” Lucifer sighs, eyelids fallen closed. He sweeps over her clit again, like a reward. “You are so warm. So wet.”

He leans over her to capture her lips with his in a sloppy but heartfelt kiss. All of Jo’s moans and breathless pants get swallowed by him. When Lucifer does pull back, he opens his eyes, and sparkling in them is some emotion Jo can’t identify. He looks as though he’s found something priceless and irreplaceable. He looks as though he’s placed Jo at the center of his universe. There’s so much love in his expression that it’s almost too much for Jo to bear. But she can, and though it hurts, she wants to.

“You know I love you, right?” Jo blurts.

“Of course,” Lucifer replies. “And I love you, you know.”

Jo nods. Her throat feels like it’s closing up. She blinks the surprising wetness in her eyes and hopes Lucifer doesn’t notice.

“Thanks,” she says, just for the sake of saying something and distracting herself from the surge of emotions overwhelming her. Lucifer chuckles, quietly, then graces her with a kiss that doesn’t last as long as Jo wants it to. Standing back up to his full height, Lucifer thrusts more sharply into her.

“I’m almost there, princess,” he says. He rubs her clit again, and it feels as though all the air has been punched from Jo’s lungs as Lucifer fucks her into her second orgasm. She feels the tide of her juices soaking the bed beneath her and slicking Lucifer’s cock to slide even easier in and out. Boneless, Jo can’t do anything but shudder in breath after breath as she watches Lucifer pull out, his cock absolutely wet because of her. Lucifer pumps it a few times, making sure Jo’s gaze is locked on his before he comes all over her stomach and breasts.

It takes Lucifer a few tremulous breaths until he’s able to open his eyes again and see Jo below him. Before he lays down with her, Lucifer grabs a fistful of tissues from the nightstand and cleans himself and Jo up. Jo, completely burned out, is silent under his attention now. Her eyes never leave his face, and Lucifer is finding a hard time looking away from hers. Once their mess has been cleaned up, Lucifer throws the wad of tissues off the bed and lays down. Jo is cradled to his chest and kept safe in his arms. Mustering up all the energy she can, Jo presses a little kiss to his shoulder.

“Sleep well, princess,” Lucifer says. He strokes down her hair comfortingly. Jo tries to return the sentiment, but what she says is more of a garbled moan than anything else. Lucifer muffles a laugh by kissing her head.


End file.
